Dare Desuka?
by Nakajima Hikari
Summary: Yamada Ryosuke, tak menyangka dia akan mengalami hal yang pahit. Dia tak menyangka, Hoshina Akira akan meninggalkannya begitu cepat. Sebenarnya apakah yang terjadi dengan masa lalunya? Siapa itu Yabu Kouta? Bagaimana hubungannya dengan teman-temannya?
1. Chapter 1

**DARE DESUKA?**** PART 1**

Author : Nakajima Hikari

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Mystery

Cast : Yamada Ryosuke, Arioka Daiki, Inoo Kei, Nakajima Yuto, Chinen Yuri, Yabu Kota (coming soon)

Pagi yang cerah mengawali hari ini. Kudengar burung-burung berkicau di luar sana. Haaah, rasanya aku tak ingin bangun dari tempat tidurku. Tapi…

[Inoo's POV]

Yoo minna~ apa kabar? Hari ini sangat cerah yaa? Yeaah. Ahh tunggu, aku lupa membangunkan adikku, dia harus segera ke sekolah kalau tidak aku yang bakal kena omel dari gurunya.

"Yama-chan? Dai-chan? Ayo bangun!" teriakku dari dekat tangga memanggil adik-adikku. Tapi sepertinya mereka tak mendengarku, baiklah ku ulang sekali lagi.

"YAMA-CHAN!? DAI-CHAN!? KENAPA BELUM BANGUN?" duuh kenapa anak-anak itu susah sekali di bangunkan? Huh…

[Yamada's POV]

Kudengar kakakku dari bawah memanggil namaku untuk membangunkanku tetapi aku sangat malas untuk bangun entah kenapa. Kubalikkan diriku menghadap ke arah pintu kamarku dan tiba-tiba…

"AAAAAAAA…!" ups, tanpa sadar aku memecahkan gelas di meja lampuku.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" Kudengar kak Inoo teriak dari bawah dan segera menuju kamarku. Serentak kak Daiki ikut terbangun dari tidurnya yang pulas.

"DASAR KAU KEBO! KENAPA KAU TIBA-TIBA ADA DI SINI HAAAH?" Kataku pada kak Daiki.

"APA? KAU BILANG AKU KEBO!? TUNGGU… AKU KENAPA BISA ADA DI KAMARMU?!" kata kak Daiki.

"Sudah sudah, jangan berantem heyy pagi-pagi begini. Hey Yama-chan, kau bilang kau tak mau telat hari ini, sudah pergi mandi dulu sana, ada mie ayam special tuh. Habis mandi kau boleh sarapan, dan hey kau Dai-chan, kenapa kau bisa ada di kamar Yama? Sudah sana jangan berantem. Pagi-pagi sudah bikin ribut saja." kata kak Inoo.

Duhh pagi-pagi dia sudah mulai saja dengan ceramahnya. Akupun akhirnya bersiap-siap untuk mandi. Tunggu… sebenarnya… kenapa hari ini aku harus masuk ke sekolah cepat-cepat ya? Duuh kenapa aku bisa pikun begini. Aah yasudahlah, ntar saja aku liat di sekolah. Aku benar-benar lupa… dasar pikun.

[Author's POV]

Keadaan berlanjut seperti biasa, Inoo segera kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan piring buat sarapan, sementara Daiki dengan nyawanya yang masih belum terkumpul *apaan?* menonton TV di ruang tamu.

[Chinen's POV]

Yeaay… akhirnya hari ini pengumuman kelulusan! Aah deg-degan sekali hari ini. Tak terasa sudah 3 tahun aku bersekolah di sekolah ini. Banyak hal telah kulalui, yaah pastinya tak terhitung oleh jari-jariku ini. Aku pun segera berangkat menuju ke sekolah. Selama di perjalanan hatiku sangat berdebar. Sebenarnya aku bukan takut tak lulus, tapi ada yang mengganjal di hatiku. Yup! Aku akan menyatakan rasa sukaku pada seorang gadis. Dia seorang gadis yang cantik dan imut. Aahh, jantungku makin berdebar-debar saja…

Brukk

"Hooi Chinen, sedang apa kau? Kenapa kau pagi-pagi sudah melamun saja?" tersentak aku dari belakang, ternyata si Yuto.

"Aah, tak apa-apa. Apa kau siap dengan pengumuman kelulusan hari ini?" kataku dengan ceria.

"Hmmm… entahlah. Menurutmu?"

"Pastilah kau lulus! Kau selalu mendapat ranking 2 besar bersaing dengan Yamada-kun!" kataku membangkitkan semangatnya.

"Hmm… kita liat saja nanti. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau yakin?"

"Haha, pastinya dong. Aku juga tak mau kalah darimu! Hahaha" kulihat Yuto mulai tersenyum dan mengelus-elus kepalaku . Aku terlihat seperti anak anjing saja sampai dielus-elus begitu. Duh.

[Yamada's POV]

Arrrgghh… kenapa aku jadi pikun begini? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting hari ini, tapi apa?! Dengan sekuat tenaga sampai make tenaga dalam segala, aku berusaha mengingat kembali. Tapi…

Kulihat teman-temanku berjalan dengan cepat, tak seperti biasanya. Ada yang aneh, ku alihkan pandanganku ke langit biru yang luas dan cerah.. Aku… aaaa! Aku lupa! Hari ini pengumuman kelulusan! Pantas mereka terlihat buru-buru! Aku pun akhirnya melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menuju sekolah. Haah, melelahkan! Kenapa sih sekolahku itu harus berada di atas sana? Huu…

[Yuto's POV]

Sebenarnya aku tak begitu yakin akan hasilku. Yaah bagaimana ya? Aku sedang dalam taruhan dengan Yama-chan kalau seandainya aku bisa mendapatkan ranking paling tinggi, aku bisa meminta apapun pada Yama-chan, tapi jika aku kalah taruhan, aku akan dijadikan budak baginya! Arrgghh ada apa dengan anak itu? Ssstt, Yama-chan itu terkenal killer kalau kalian sudah dekat dengannya. Dia bisa saja menjadi pembunuh nomor satu di dunia kalau kalian ada masalah dengannya. Haaah semoga aku berhasil, aku tak mau diperbudakkan! Hiks…

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**DARE DESUKA? PART 2**

Author : Nakajima Hikari

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Mystery

Cast : Yamada Ryosuke, Arioka Daiki, Inoo Kei, Nakajima Yuto, Chinen Yuri, Yabu Kota (coming soon)

[Chinen's POV]

Tak terasa waktu terus berjalan. Detik demi detik terus berjalan, pengumuman hasil ujian kami belum juga di tempel. Aku semakin deg-degan. Ada apa ini? Aku makin tak sabaran saja, mungkin karena aku akan menyatakan rasa sukaku padanya hehe. Begitu ku alihkan pandanganku dari papan pengumuman aku melihat sosoknya. Gyaahh, kawaii na... Dia cantik sekali. Aah, lagi-lagi aku melamun. Sudah-sudah sebaiknya aku duduk di bawah pohon itu sambil mendengar musik kesukaanku.

Tak lama sebelum aku akhirnya duduk di bawah pohon itu kulihat anak-anak tampak ramai berkumpul kemabli di papan pengumuman. Aah sial, baru saja aku ingin duduk ternyata hasil pengumuman akan di tempel. Huuh…

Aku pun segera menuju papan pengumuman untuk melihat bagaimana hasilnya. Ahh chotto matte, si Yuto kemana? Yuto? Oh Yuto? Dimana anak itu?

"Aku di sini." jawab Yuto.

"Ahh yokatta. Kupikir aku akan kehilanganmu."

"Hey hey, aku dari tadi di sampingmu. Kau saja yang asik dengan lamunanmu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini, haah? Apa ada masalah dengan kakakkmu di rumah?"

"Heeh? Ada apa sampai-sampai kau menyebut kakakku? Biarkan saja dia. Aku benci dia kalau dia sudah mulai mengolok-ngolokku karena badanku yang kecil ini tak seperti pada cowok remaja umumnya."

"Hahaha, aku turut berduka untukmu, Chii." Apa maksudnya turut berduka? Memangnya aku sudah meninggal? Kejam kau Yuto!

Sudah sudah, aku ingin melihat nilaiku. Karena badanku yang mungil ini aku bisa masuk di antara kerumunan-kerumunan orang banyak, namun aku lupa kalau aku bersama Yuto. Yasudahlah, toh juga dia pasti bisa melihat dari belakang sana karena tingginya yang super itu. Lagi-lagi soal tinggi badan, lama-lama aku muak juga ya? Ckck.

[Yuto's POV]

Kemana lagi si Chii? Duh itu anak, mentang-mentang badannya yang pendek bisa masuk di antara krumunan orang-orang ini. Tapi yasudahlah, kuharap dia tak apa-apa di dalam sana.

Setelah mengalamai perjalanan berat akhirnya aku dapat melihat dengan jelas hasil pengumuman di papan itu.

"AKU LULUS! YEAAAYY!" sambut Chinen dengan ceria dari belakang.

"Aaah, omedetou, Chii." aku tak menghiraukan omongan Chinen, aku penasaran dengan hasilku. Semoga aku beruntung.

Saat aku lihat hasilnya, ternyata…

"Aku berhasil? Hontou ni?" aku hanya bisa mengangap, bingung, heran, dan enatah apalah. Aku tak percaya. Benarkah? Aku tak bermimpi bukan? Ku lihat sekali lagi dengan tatapan setajam mungkin. Ya, benar! Tak ada yang salah. Aku memperoleh peringkat pertama. Wooow, sekilas aku melihat Chinen yang mulai tersenyum misterius padaku.

"Yeyyy! Kau berhasil Yuti! Aku turut senang denganmu." Kulihat Chinen tampak gembira sekali. Namun ada yang mengganjal, kenapa Yamada ada di peringkat bawah? Entahlah, aku tak mengerti.

Kulihat Yama-chan berada di belakang sana, dia terlihat lemas. Ada apa ini? Aku pun segera menghampirinya. Semoga saja dia tak apa-apa.

[Yamada's POV]

Kulihat Yuto dan Chinen bersenang-senang di depan sana. Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku berada di peringkat bawah? Aku sangat yakin saat ujian kemarin, tapi… kenapa hasilnya berbalik dengan yang aku harapkan? Aku tak mau mempercayai ini. Pasti ada yang tak beres! Duuh, pusing! Aku… aku…

Brukk…

[Chinen's POV]

"AAAAA!" kudengar teriakan orang-orang di belakang sana. Nani? Nani? Nani? Ada apa? Kulihat ada yang pingsan di sana. Dare? Dare? Dare? Aku menarik baju Yuto dan dia pun mengangguk. Aku dan Yuto pun menuju tempat itu, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Entahlah… aku tak tau.

Saat sampai di tempat itu kudapati…

"Yama-chan?" ada apa ini? Kenapa dia bisa tidur dengan enaknya di tengah keramaian ini? Aku pun mendekati Yama-chan dan membangunkannya.

"Hooi Yamada, kau kenapa?" tak ada reaksi yang datang dari sosok Yama-chan. Kuulangi sekali lagi sambil berbisik di telinga Yama-chan.

"HOOOIII YAAMMAA-CHAAAN! DAAAIJOOOUBUU KAA?" tetap saja tak ada reaksi darinya. Kurasakan Yuto menepuk bahuku dari belakang.

"Dia pingsan. Sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke ruang UKS." Kulihat wajah Yuto yang sedikit panik, tapi baiklah kasihan si Yama. Dengan sekuat tenaga kuberusaha untuk mengangkat Yama-chan. Haaah, untung ada Yuto. Kalau tidak bisa jadi apa aku ini? Yama-chan, kenapa kau berat sekali huuh? Kau makan berapa kilo beras sehari. Duuh…

Setelah kami sampai di UKS, sang guru datang untuk memeriksa Yama. Yaah karena kami bukan siapa-siapa, kami menunggu di luar UKS. Selintas aku memikirkan lagi tentang gadis yang kusukai itu. Aku belum menyatakannya! Arrgghhh seandainya tak ada kejadian ini mungkin tadi aku sudah menyatakannya. Kulirik Yuto lagi. Dia hanya diam. Ada apa ini? Biasanya dia tak seperti ini. Huft…

Kulihat ibu suster keluar dari ruang UKS. Aku pun segera berdiri dari kursiku dan menanyakan keadaan Yama-chan.

"Dia hanya kelelahan. Mungkin kalian bisa menyemangatinya di dalam sana?" kulihat ibu suster itu pergi sambil tersenyum. Kirei na… hadeeh, tujuanku di sini untuk apa sebenarnya? Kulihat Yuto melangkah menuju pintu UKS.

"Kau tak mau masuk?" kata Yuto.

"Un~ baiklah." Aku pun mengikuti Yuto memasuki ruangan. Tampak sepi dan sunyi sekali di ruangan ini. Kulihat Yama-chan yang sedang berbaring tak sadarkan diri di tempat tidur itu. Aaahhhh aku iri dengannya! Mengapa ia mempunyai wajah putih mulus seperti itu? Mukanya tampak cantik juga yah kalau lagi tidur. Seperti seorang gadis cantik ckck. Kenapa jadi ngawur gini?

Kulihat Yama-chan bergerak! Tampaknya dia mau mengatakan sesuatu!

"A… A… Aki…" terputus! Ayolah Yama-chan, ganbatte! Kau mau bilang apa sebenarnya? Jangan buatku penasaran seperti ini. Pukk… kulihat tangan Yuto mendarat di bahuku. Mukanya mulai serius. Aneh, dari tadi aku heran dengan tingkah Yuto.

"Ada apa?" bisikku pelan.

"Hmmmm….." dia terdiam. Hmm? Cuma 'hmmmm'? Apa yang mau kau katakana haah? Kenapa orang-orang ini membuatku penasaran. Huft…

"A… A… A… ki… r… r… a…" haah? Akira? Dare dare dare? Siapa dia? Kulihat Yuto mulai panik. Ada apa ini? Kuberanikan bertanya pada Yuto, mukanya terlihat serem.

"Akira? Kau kenal dengannya Yuto?" kulihat Yuto hanya terdiam. Seperti melamun. Kutepuk pundaknya dan berkata…

"Hey Yuti-chan, apa kau mendengarku? Apa kau mengenal Akira?"

"Aaah… maaf. Hmmm… tidak, aku tak tau dia. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak."

"Aaa… sou ka?" kulihat Yuto kembali terdiam. Tatapan matanya lurus dan tajam menuju Yama-chan, syereeemmmm.

Apakah mungkin…?


	3. Chapter 3

**DARE DESUKA? PART 3**

Author : Nakajima Hikari

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Mystery

Cast : Yamada Ryosuke, Arioka Daiki, Inoo Kei, Nakajima Yuto, Chinen Yuri, Yabu Kota

Aaaah…. aku teringat akan mimpi buruk itu lagi… tidak… keluarkan aku dari mimpi ini… aaaaaaa!

[Yamada's POV]

Aku di mana? Ini di mana? Kulihat dinding yang berwarna putih yang dihiasi jam dinding juga sebuah lukisan. Saat aku benar-benar sadar aku melihat dua sosok menunggu di ujung ranjang. Siapa? Kukedipkan mataku berkali-kali agar aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Saat aku berhasil melihat dengan jelas…

"Yuto? Chinen? Mengapa kalian ada di sini?" tanyaku dengan suara yang dipaksakan.

"Kau tau? Kau membuat kami panik. Kupikir kau tertidur. Ternyata kau pingsan!" kata Chinen.

"Aaah… gomenne… maaf aku telah merepotkan kalian."

"Iie, daijoubu dayo ne, Yuto-kun?" kulihat Yuto hanya diam menatapku dengan tatapan kosong. Aku mengerti, dia sangat khawatir denganku. kenapa aku jadi percaya diri begini?

"H.. hai… Aaah sumimasen, aku harus balik. Semoga cepat sembuh kau Yama-chan." Yuto menjawabnya dengan pelan. Kulihat dia terseyum sedikit dan pergi ke arah pintu.

"Hai. Hontou ni arigatou ne, Nakayan." Kulihat dia berbalik lalu membalasnya dengan senyum dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aaah aku juga harus pergi. Gomenne… semoga kau cepat sembuh Yama-chan. Aah Yuto tunggu aku."

"Aaah… baiklah. Doumo arigatou, Chii." Mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan UKS ini. Mereka sangat baik ya? Aku pun memandangi jendela. Teringat kembali akan mimpi buruk tadi. Akira? Mengapa dia muncul lagi? Tidak! Aku ingin melupakannya! Ini sangat pahit untuk diterima. Aku tak bisa tenang… tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan air mata. Aku harus bagaimana…

Akira…

[Yuto's POV]

Aaah… sudah berapa lama sejak kejadian itu? Aku sangat ingin melupakannya. Tapi mengapa? Mengingatnya saja bagaikan ditusuk beribu pisau. Aaah Yamada… kenapa kau harus membuatku mengingatnya kembali? Akira… aku harus bagaimana?

"Kau tak apa-apa kan Yuto? Dari tadi kau hanya diam saja. Apa kau lapar? Kalau kau lapar..-"

"Tidak, aku tak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin pulang. Jaa, aku duluan ya. Sayonara…" kutinggalkan Chinen dan segera pulang. Gomenasai Chinen, aku tak bermaksud, tapi… aku hanya tak menyangka dan mungkin iya aku juga kelelahan. Gomen…

[Chinen's POV]

Kulihat Yuto mulai menjauh. Entah mengapa aku merasa tak enak. Sepertinya ada yang mengganjal di sini. Tapi apa? Aku tak mengerti… Yuto… kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Haaah… ngomong-ngomong aku lapar. Huaah, aku sangat malas untuk pulang. Bisa-bisa aku bertemu dengan kakakku yang menyebalkan itu. Baiklah, sebaiknya aku main-main saja hoho…

[Inoo's POV]

"Kau tak apa-apa kan Yama-chan?"

"Iya aku tak apa-apa kakak."

"Hontou ni?"

"Ya aku tak apa-apa. Sudah berapa kali kau bertanya itu seharian haah? Aku capek. Aku mau istirahat."

"Haaah, yasudahlah. Sana istirahat. Apa aku perlu mengantarmu sampai ka..-"

"Tak perlu. Arigatou nii-chan."

"Ahh okay… Oyasumi" huuuh aku tak menyangka dia pingsan dihari begini. Heyy, iya bukan? Dia pingsan saat mendengar hasil ujiannya. Ya ampun, kenapa aku harus punya adik selemah dia?! Huzz… yasudahlah, tak baik bicara begini. Biar bagaimanapun dia adikku yang paling kecil. Haaah, aku hanya bisa pasrah. Yasudahlah…

Kulihat Daiki yang dari tadi hanya menonton semenjak ia bangun. Benar-benar ini anak. Sudah sudah, daripada aku marah-marah sendiri mending aku masak untuk makan siang. Yeeyy…

"Kak Inoo!" teriak Daiki dari arah ruang tamu.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku lapar! Mana makanannya?!" berisik benar ini anak.

"Iya sabar. Baru juga aku mau masak. Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu sana. Dari tadi kau hanya menonton seenakmu."

"Aku malas! Ayolah kak, aku lapar sekali!"

"Mandi dulu atau tak kumasakkan makanan?" berisiknya ini anak. Kalau tak kuginikan dia tak akan mandi seharian!

"Aaah, janganlah kak. Baiklah aku mandi, aku mandi!" dasar anak itu. Ngomong-ngomong kapan nee-chan akan pulang ya? Nee-chan, tasukete! Bisa-bisa aku gila karena adik-adikmu ini!

[Yuto's POV]

Malam hari pun datang, aku sangat tak bersemangat. Kulihat jam di dinding, pukul 8 malam. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Haaah, aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur, tapi tak bisa. Aku masih saja memikirkan kejadian tadi. Kenapa dia harus mengungkit-ungkit lagi kejadian yang teramat pahit itu? Aku bahkan tak mau mengingatnya lagi, tapi tak bisa! Dengan malas aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidurku, aku lapar. Apa ibu sudah pulang? Aku pun turun ke lantai bawah. Kulihat rumah sangat sepi. Haah, kurasa aku harus mencari makanan di luar sana. Baiklah, yosshh… ittekimasu.

Kupakai syal berwarna merah gelap yang tergantung di dekat pintu dan memakai jaket panjang. Mungkin di luar sana dingin, jadi sebaiknya aku mempersiapkannya sebelum aku kedinginan. Yaah seperti kata pepatah, sedia payung sebelum hujan.

Aku pun mengunci pintu dan beranjak keluar dari rumah. Kulihat orang-orang tampak berpergian malam ini walaupun hawa di sekitar memang sangat dingin daripada di rumah tadi. Wajar saja, rumahku berada di kawasan yang sangat ramai dikunjungi kaum remaja, biasanya mereka bersama pasangannya. Haah, sudahlah. Lupakan…

Selangkah demi selangkah kulewati trotoar ini. Lampu-lampu di jalan menemaniku di malam yang gelap ini. Dingin… yaah untung aku memakai baju yang tebal, kalau tidak mungkin aku bisa mati beku di sini. Akhirnya aku sampai di supermarket dekat rumahku. Lumayan lah, mungkih dibutuhkan waktu sekitar 5 menit untuk sampai ke supermarket di depan sana. Aku pun segera masuk ke supermarket tersebut.

"Enaknya makan apa ya?" aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri. Kuambil 3 buah mie instan di bagian makanan ringan dan mungkin beberapa cemilan dan susu lumayan juga. Saat selesai mengambil barang-barang yang akan di beli aku pun beranjak menuju kasir. Tanpa sadar aku…

Brukk…

"Aaah… gomenasai…" ucapku.

"Ahh,iie… gomen. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, aku tak melihatmu. Mari kubantu?"

"Ahh, arigatou." Dengan segera aku memungut barang-barangku yang jatuh. Kulihat dompet orang itu juga jatuh dan kartu namanya keluar dari dalam dompet.

"Yabu Kota?" aah, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama ini. Tapi di mana? Aah sudah sudah. Tak baik melihat isi dompet orang lebih lama. Ku kembalikan kartu nama dan dompetnya.

"Ini dompetnya. Berhati-hatilah pak." Jawabku dengan polos.

"Haha, aku masih muda. Umurku baru saja 22 tahun."

"Aah, gomenasai. Maaf aku telah lancang."

"Mou ii yo, daijoubu. Hontou ni gomenasai. Arigatou."

"Iie… douitashimashite." Kubungkukkan badanku dan segera menuju kasir untuk membayar dan segera pulang.

Saat aku selesai membayarnya aku pun segera pulang. Dalam perjalanan pulang kulalui lagi jalan yang sama saat aku pergi tadi. Jalanan masih saja ramai. Heran, seperti malam minggu saja. Aku jadi kepikiran dengan orang yang kutemui tadi saat di supermarket. Yabu Kota? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya. Tapi aku sedikit lupa. Siapa dia? Aaah… apa aku pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat? Aku lupa… haah sudahlah, daripada aku bergelut dengan hatiku sendiri mending aku segera pulang dan makan. Aku sudah lapar sekali…


	4. Chapter 4

**DARE DESUKA? PART 4**

Author : Nakajima Hikari

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Mystery

Cast : Yamada Ryosuke, Arioka Daiki, Inoo Kei, Nakajima Yuto, Chinen Yuri, Yabu Kota

[Author's POV]

Yoo minna, numpang lewat yak.. Kira-kira ada yang tau Yabu jadi apa di sini? Wkwk *yasudahlah abaikan saya* yoosh… selamat membaca ;)b *gajelas bet sumpah*

[Chinen's POV]

Ohayou minna… ogenki desuka? Waah pagi ini cerah sekali yah? Aahh akhirnya aku bebas! Tak ada lagi sekolah, tak ada lagi yang namanya tugas, pr, dan lain lain. Yeey! Hehehe, duh. Ahh ngomong-ngomong nee-chan kemana yak? Tumben, biasanya dia paling ribut kalau aku bangun jam segini. Sekarang udah jam 10 masalahnya hehehe. Yasudahlah, mungkin aku sebaiknya aku turun dan mengeceknya.

Saat aku turun… aneh. Kok tak ada orang ya? Aneh, tak biasanya nee-chan pergi tanpa membangunkanku dulu. Yasudahlah, berarti hari ini aku bisa sebebasnya di rumah. Hahaha. Ngomong-ngomong aku lapar nih, ada makanan tidak ya? Daripada aku nanya mulu mending aku cek ke dapur langsung hihi.

Saat aku beranjak ke dapur aku melihat sebuah kertas di atas meja. Apa itu? Aku pun mengambil kertas itu dan melihat apa isinya. Ternyata sebuah surat dari kakakku. Tumben dia membuat surat seperti ini ckck.

"_Dear my otouto, Chinen. Gomen, nee-chan harus berangkat duluan karena sesuatu. Kalau kami lapar ada mie instan di lemari atas atau telur di kulkas. Yaah, sesukamu lah. Kalau kau tak mau silahkan beli saja di supermarket. Oke? Nee-chan akan kembali mungkin tengah malam nanti. Ok, see you bye bye pendek. Hehehe~_"

Apa ini maksudnya? Huuh dasar nee-chan! Huh, perutku berbunyi lagi. Sudahlah, aku ingin makan! Aku lapaarrr…

Aah aku jadi teringat kembali dengan Yuto. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan Yama-chan? Entah mengapa dari dulu Yuto dan Yama-chan tak pernah akur. Aku sebagai sahabat mereka turut sedih. Hiks…

Ngomong-ngomong aku benar-benar jadi khawatir. Sebaiknya kutelpon saja mereka? Lumayan, rumahku sedang kosong, bagaimana kalau aku mengajak mereka untuk ke rumahku? Aah ide yang bagus! Hehehe. Sudah sudah, kutelpon saja mereka. Hmmm,siapa ya yang kira-kira harus kutelpon duluan? Aah Yuti saja. Hehe. Baiklah, aku pun mulai mencari kontak Yuto dan menekan tombol hijau untuk menelponnya. Tuuutt…. Tuuuut…. Aah nyambung! Ayolah Yuto, angkatlah! Aaah… akhirnya…

"Hola? Moshi moshi? Yuto-kun Ohayou gozaimasu!" sapaku dengan semangat.

"_Ah.. ohayou... ada apa, Chii?_"

"Hmm… begini. Di rumahku sedang tak ada orang, maukah kau menemaniku? Kita bisa nonton bareng dan bermain seperti biasa. Bagaimana?"

"_Hmmm… ide bagus. Baiklah, aku siap-siap dulu kalau begitu. Aku akan ke rumahmu setengah jam lagi, bagaimana?_"

"Baiklah. Arigatou, Yuto-kun. Kutunggu kau hehehe." Aku pun menuutup _flip_ handphoneku. Aah bagaimana dengan Yama-chan? Apa aku mengajaknya juga? Hmm, tak salah jika kucoba. Baiklah kutelpon saja dia. Semoga dia sudah baikan supaya aku bisa mengajaknya kemarin. Yup! Nomor sudah kutekan, tombol hijau sudah kutekan…

_Aaa… boku ni wa kimi ni shika miserarenai kao ga aru…_

Kudengar nada tunggu dari sana. Waah tak kusangka Yama-chan menyukai lagu itu juga ckck. Setelah sekian lama menunggu, rupanya telponnya tak diangkat. Huuh, ada apa ini? Baiklah kucoba menelponnya sekali lagi.

Saat kuhubungi lagi… aah diangkat! Tapi…

"_Aah… Moshi moshi, Inoo desu. Aku kakaknya Yamada. Ini siapa?_" terdengar suara seorang laki-laki dari ujung sana yang mengatakan dirinya adalah kakakknya Yama-chan.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Ano, Chinen Yuri desu. Ne, apa Yama-channya sedang sibuk?" tanyaku sopan.

"_Hahaha, gomenne, Chinen Yuri-san. Yama-chan masih istirahat. Oh ya, kau kemarin yang membantu mengantar Yama-chan ke UKS bukan? Doumo arigatou ne, Chinen-kun. Sampaikan salamku juga untuk temanmu si Nakajima-san. Aku turut berhutang budi pada kalian berdua._"

"Ahh… tak apa-apa Inoo-san. Baiklah, sampaikan salamku juga untuk Yama-chan. Semoga ia cepat sembuh. Arigatou gozaimasu."

"_Hai hai… douitashimashite, Chinen-kun._" Aku pun menutup _flip_ handphoneku lagi. Yaah sayang sekali, kupikir Yama-chan sudah sembuh. Yasudahlah kuharap dia benar-benar cepat sembuh.

Yoshh… baiklah sebaiknya aku mandi. Yuto akan datang dalam 30 menit lagi. Jaa ne minna~

[Yuto's POV]

Haahh… tumben Chinen memanggilku jam segini. Mungkin karena kami sudah tak mengalami lagi masa-masa sekolah yang menyenangkan itu. Haah, aku kangen dengan masa-masa itu. Masa-masa SMA yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku rindu dengan Akira…

"HUWAAAAH!" teriakku dengan keras. Kututupi wajahku yang mulai memerah. Ngapain aku masih mengingatnya lagi? Oh Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana? Aku masih terus mengingatnya. Akira… apa kau baik-baik saja di alam sana? Akankah aku dapat bertemu denganmu suatu saat. Tidak. Itu pertanyaan yang bodoh. Huuh… sudah sudah. Aku harus segera ke rumah Chinen. Dia sedang menungguku di sana. Terima kasih Chinen. Kau memang teman terbaik di dunia ini.

Sesampainya aku di rumah Chinen…

"Ohayou, Yuto-kun. Eh silahkan masuk." Sambut Chinen dengan riang seperti biasa.

"Konnichiwa. Sekarang sudah siang, Chinen." Jawabku ringan.

"Eh eh? Sou ka? Gomen aku keasikan mandi sampai-sampai aku tak melihat jam." Ya, memang kulihat Chinen masih menggantungkan handuk di lehernya dan rambutnya juga masih sedikit basah.

"Ya ampun. Berapa lama kau di dalam kamar mandi haah?"

"Hmmm… paling sekitar 25 menit? Hahaha." Ya ampun… mengapa si kodomo ini mandi selama itu? Jadi selama aku di perjalanan dia mandi? Ya ampun… seperti cewek saja!

"Hmmm… ngomong-ngomong, kemana kakakmu, Chii?"

"Ha? Onee-chan? Dia sedang pergi. Entahlah kemana, yang jelas dia akan pulang tengah malam. Mungkin urusan kantornya. Yasudahlah, lupakan. Aku sedang ingin bebas darinya hari ini sehari saja. Hahaha. Ayo kita main! Tunggu… ngomong-ngomong kau sudah makan? Aku lapar nih. Bagaimana kalau kita mencari makan di luar?"

"Hah? Oh yasudahlah." Jawabku singkat.

"Yeeeyy! Kau memang baik Yuti! Baiklah tunggu di sini. Aku akan ganti baju dulu sebentar."

"Baiklah. Tapi GPL ya?" si Chinen yang hendak akan pergi tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan berkata…

"GPL?" dengan alis terangkat dan bola mata yang diusahakan sebulat-bulat mungkin.

"Ga pake lama. Sudah sana cepetan kalau kau memang lapar."

"Oh… hohoho. Dapat dari mana kau istilah itu? Baiklah, ittekimasu!"

Baiklah, kurasa aku akan menunggunya di sini. Setelah seperempat jam berlalu akhirnya dia turun. Ya ampun… aku hampir saja tertidur di sofa ini karena kecapean menunggunya! Dia itu cewek apa cowok sih?

"Hehe. Gomen terlambat. Baiklah ayo berangkat!" dia melompat-lompat seakan-akan tak punya dosa. Dasar anak kecil ini.

[Yamada's POV]

Huaaaahhhmm… di mana aku sekarang? Kulihat di sekelilingku, ahh ternyata ini di kamarku. Dengan pelan-pelan aku mencoba untuk duduk di tempat tidurku. Kepalaku masih terasa pusing tapi tak separah kemarin. Tokk tokk… kudengar suara pintu kamarku yang diketuk. Aku pun berkata "masuk." dan tampak dari balik pintu masuklah seorang sosok.

"Hooi bagaimana keadaanmu Yama-chan?" kata kak Daiki.

"Yaah lumayanlah. Sudah agak mendingan." Jawabku dengan suara yang terdengar lirih.

"Aaah sou da ne? Oh ya, ada kabar baik. Nee-chan sudah pulang. Dia menunggumu di bawah jika kau sudah bisa berjalan." Kata kak Daiki dengan sedikit khawatir.

"… HEEEEE? NEE-CHAN PULANG?" tanpa sadar aku berteriak sampai nee-chan mendengarnya dari bawah.

"Ada apa Yama-chan? Daijoubu ka?" teriak nee-chan dari bawah.

"Nee… nee…. NEE-CHAAAAAAANNN!" dengan segera aku melompat dari kasur dan hendak berlari ke bawah. Saat itu aku tak memikirkan kak Daiki yang masih berdiri terheran-heran melihatku, namun…

Brukk…

"AAAAUUUCCH! SAKIT TAU!" teriakku pada kak Daiki.

"Hey, pelan-pelan saja. Kau baru saja terbangun dari tidurmu yang lelap itu." Kata kak Daiki sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Sye… syeremm….

"Aahh ahh… ba… baiklah kak… Arigatou…" dengan pelan-pelan kuberanjak menuruni tangga satu per satu. Huuuh, sakit di kepalaku masih terasa saat kak Daiki tadi menggepakku. Hiks…

Saat aku sampai di bawah…

"Nee-cha—" omonganku terputus saat melihat sosok pria di samping kakakku.

"Ahh… konnichiwa Yamada-chan. Watashi wa Yabu Kota desu. Aku suami dari kakakmu. Yoroshiku."

Kulihat dia merangkul nee-chanku. Oh Tuhan… apakah ini mimpi? Kuharap ini adalah mimpi! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Aku tak mungkin bertemu dengannya lagi! Tidak! Aku tak mau bertemu dengannya lagi! Aku benci ini! Aku benci! Aaaa…

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**DARE DESUKA? PART 5**

Author : Nakajima Hikari

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Mystery

Cast : Yamada Ryosuke, Arioka Daiki, Inoo Kei, Nakajima Yuto, Chinen Yuri, Yabu Kota

[Chinen's POV]

Huaaaa… akhirnya aku kenyang juga. Hahaha, terima kasih Yuto, untung ada kau. Kalau tidak mungkin aku bisa mati kelaparan seharian di rumah. Ngomong-ngomong habis ini mau ngapain ya? Tunggu… aku lupa sesuatu… apa ya?

"Hey, Chii. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang membuat Yama-chan bisa turun begitu ya? Aku tak menyangka dia akan berada di peringkat bawah. Padahal aku yakin sebelumnya bahwa ia akan menang. Bagaimana?" tanya Yuto sembari mengawali pembicaraan.

"Aaah… aku juga tak tau. Mungkin dia sedang terlibat dalam suatu masalah?"

"Hmm… mungkin juga. Yasudahlah."

Ngomong-ngomong aku semakin deg-degan. Aku seperti melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Apa ya?

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Shiori Morikawa? Dia kawaii bukan?" kata Yuto sambil menyenggol sikutku.

"AAAAAAHHHH! KAU PINTAR YUTO! AAAHH DASAR! KENAPA AKU TERLALU PIKUN?!" teriakku sampai-sampai semua orang menoleh ke arah kami berdua.

"Hey hey, kau boleh saja bilang dirimu bodoh atau sebagainya. Tapi ga keras-keras juga dan di dalam supermarket kan?" bisik Yuto sambil menutup mulutku dengan tangannya.

"Iya iya. Gomen…" huuuh Yuto menutup mulutku sih boleh-boleh saja, tapi tak usah dengan keras seperti itu bukan? Huuu…

Ngomong-ngomong aku lupa menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Gara-gara Yama-chan, aku sampai lupa! Ups… sudah sudah. Kasihan si Yama-chan. Waktu itu dia sedang sakit, kalau aku tak menolongnya dia bisa saja tak selamat. Baiklah, tapi… bagaimana aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku padanya ya? Aaaa… aku bingung! Tasukete…

[Inoo's POV]

Bruuk… kulihat adikku terjatuh di lantai dan semua orang kaget melihatnya…

"Yama-chan!" semua orang terlihat panik saat melihat Yama-chan lemas.

"Yama-chan, daijoubu ka?" tanya onee-chan.

"I… iie… aku hanya…" jawab Yama-chan dengan suaranya yang sedikit dipaksakan. Kulihat mukanya kembali pucat seperti kemarin. Oh adikku, mengapa nasib ini menimpamu?

"Sudah sudah… daripada kita hanya diam seperti ini sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke kamar depan. Dia baru saja pulih dan belum sembuh total." Jawabku.

"Memangnya dia kenapa? Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?" tanya onee-chan.

"Dia pi—"

"Sudah sudah, Dai-chan, mending kau bantu aku mengangkat Yama-chan ke kamar depan sana." Kataku dengan sedikit membentak Dai-chan yang daritadi hanya berdiri dan diam.

"Huuh, baiklah kak. Ga usah membentakku juga bisa kan?" jawab Daiki dengan nada cetus.

Aku hanya diam dan akhirnya Dai-chan membantuku mengangkat Yama-chan ke kamar depan. Kami tidurkan dia di atas kasur. Kulihat mukanya sangat pucat. Yama-chan…

Kulirik onee-chan yang tengah berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Dia mengelus-elus rambut Yama-chan dengan lembut. Aah… sudah lama sekali aku tak melihat nee-chan seperti ini. Aku masih ingat saat dia melakukan hal yang sama saat aku sedang sakit dulu. Ya, nee-chan pergi meninggalkan kami 3 tahun yang lalu dengan alasan untuk mencari kerja karena orang tua kami sudah meninggal, jadi terpaksa dia harus mencari uang untuk membiayai sekolah kami. Aku juga sempat membantu nee-chan, aku memilih untuk bekerja paruh waktu di toko dekat rumah kami. Lumayan, hasil yang kuperoleh bisa kupergunakan untuk kebutuhan dan makan kami selama ini.

Setelah Yama-chan terlihat tidur dengan tenang, kami meninggalkannya agar dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Tapi…

"A…. a…." kudengar Yama-chan tengah berbicara sesuatu dengan sangat pelan.

"Ada apa, Yama-chan?" kata onee-chan.

"A… a… a…" kulihat dia sedikit berkeringat. Aku mulai panik, ada apa ini? Yama-chan, daijoubu ka?

"A… a… aki…. aki.. r… aki… ra…" Akira? Tanyaku dalam hati. Aah sepertinya aku pernha mendengarnya. Dia, si gadis manis yang disukai Yama-chan. Saat itu dia masih berusia 15 tahun dan dia menyatakan cintanya pada Akira. Sayang nasib buruk menimpa Akira tepatnya setahun yang lalu saat dia berusia 16 tahun. Dia meninggal karena dibunuh orang tak dikenal. Benar-benar malang nasib anak itu.

"Akira… kak…?" Dai-chan menarik-narik bajuku.

"Ya aku tau." Jawabku pelan.

"Akira? Siapa dia?" tanya nee-chan.

"Hmm… sebaiknya kita bicara ini diluar saja." Jawabku dengan sedikit menengok ke arah Yabu-san. Aneh. Dia tampak bergerak seperti orang linglung ketika dia mendengar Yama-chan berbicara tadi. Kuberanikan diriku untuk bertanya.

"Doushita no, Yabu-san?" tanyaku sopan.

"I… Iie… daijoubu. Aahh, sebaiknya kita jangan mengganggu Yama-chan. Kita biarkan saja dia istirahat tenang sejenak." Kata-katanya seakan membuatku semakin penasaran. Tadi saja dia menjawabnya dengan sedikit kaget. Aku heran… jangan-jangan ada sesuatu… sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Akira. Mungkinkah…

[Yuto's POV]

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Saat ini aku tengah berada di rumah Chinen. Biasa, kali ini dia sedang curhat tentang cewek yang disebut-sebut Morikawa Shiroi tersebut. Dia adalah teman kami. Yaah, walaupun kami berbeda kelas. Dulu kami bertiga sekelas dengannya saat tahun ke-2 di SMA. Dia gadis yang baik dan _kawaii_… waktu itu aku juga sempat naksir dengannya hanya… yaah aku masih terpikirkan dengan seseorang. Aduuh, kenapa aku jadi mengingatnya lagi. Sudah sudah, lupakan! Yuto, kau ini payah!

"Hey… aku masih penasaran dengan Akira. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya. Dia… yang meninggal setahun yang lalu bukan?" omongan Chinen serentak mengejutkanku. Tanpa sadar aku membanting meja yang ada di depanku.

"Hee? Ada apa kau? Ada yang salah dengan omo—" buru-buru kuputuskan omongan Chinen.

"Ahh tidak apa-apa. Aku jadi teringat akan sesuatu saja." Jawabku yang kuusahakan setenang mungkin.

"Hontou ni? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan. Ceritalah! Aku sudah bercerita tentang gadis yang kusukai, selama ini aku belum pernah mendengar lagi tentang gadis-gadis yang kau sebut "putri cahaya" itu.

"Ahh… tidak apa-apa… itu hanya—"

"Kau selalu saja begitu! Ayolah Yuto, kau curang! Ayolah, ceritakan semuanya padaku. Siapa dia? Dare? Dare? Dare ka?" pinta Chinen seakan membuatku kaget. Apa aku ceritakan saja padanya? Aahh… mungkin dia bisa menjaga rahasia ini. Lagipula dia sahabatku yang baik. Ya, mungkin aku sedikit egois, selama ini aku tak pernah menceritakan tentang Akira.

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Tapi janji kau tak akan menceritakan ini pada siapapun? Tanyaku dengan ragu.

"Tentu saja. Heeyy, kita teman baik bukan? Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, dan kau juga sudah mengenalku sejak lama. Bagaimana mungkin aku membocorkan rahasiamu ini kalau memang ini kau anggap penting sekali sampai-sampai kau baru mau menceritakannnya setelah 2 tahun terakhir semenjak aku mendengar sebutan itu?"

"Un… baiklah… tapi…"

"Daijoubu. Aku akan menyimpannya. Jagan kau ragukan sahabatmu yang satu ini. Jika aku membocorkannya, akan kutraktir kau makan. Haha." Celetuk Chinen dengan senyumnya seperti mengharapkan dia akan mendapatkan hadiah di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Unn… baiklah. Tapi aku minta satu hal lagi, tak apa-apa kan?"

"Iya iya. Apa lagi? Cepatlah cerita."

"Ahh… iya iya. Yang paling terpenting adalah—" kulihat Chinen benar-benar serius mendengarkannya. Kutarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya agar aku bisa tenang sedikit. Jujur saja, menceritakan masa lalu yang kuanggap ingin kulupakan ini membuat jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Kuambil nafas sekali lagi dan mencoba untuk mulai berbicara.

"To… tolong rahasiakan ini dari Yama-chan." Sejenak ruangan ini menjadi hening.

"Yama-chan? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Chinen dengan wajah penasaran. Mimiknya tampak sangat serius.

"Ya… ini semua ada kaitannya juga dengannya."

"Hmm… baiklah. Lanjutkanlah…"

Kuambil nafas sekali lagi untuk menenangkan hatiku. Ya, aku sangat deg-degan. Sebenarnya aku sangat tak menginginkan ini untuk diceritakan, tapi baiklah. Kasihan si Chii sudah menungguku untuk menceritakannya.

"Baiklah, jadi awalnya seperti ini—" kumulai ceritaku dengan suara yang amat teramat sangat pelan. Aku mulai gugup setengah mati. Tak biasanya aku seperti ini. Kami-sama… tasukete…

_To be continued..._


End file.
